Virtual reality (VR) allows a user to be immersed in an environment that is different from a real-world environment currently experienced by the user. For example, a user may perceive a VR image as a three-dimensional (3D) image, thereby providing an illusion of depth and distance to the VR environment. The VR environment may also fill a user's entire field of view (FOV), which may help to make the VR environment more immersive to the user. VR has a wide range of applications, including entertainment, training, and education.
VR often requires a relatively large and costly image-generation system and associated equipment. There is increasing interest in VR headgear to facilitate mobile VR experiences, but typical VR headgear is bulky and expensive.